prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Águila
| death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tijuana, Mexico | billed = Tijuana, Mexico | trainer = Diablo Velasco Flash I | debut = January 3, 1994 | retired = }} José Delgado Saldaña (December 10, 1978) is a Mexican professional wrestler or luchador. He is best known for his work in the World Wrestling Federation as Essa Ríos and Papí Chulo. He has also worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) in the US, Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) in Mexico as Mr. Águila. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Federation (1997–2001) Delgado made his debut in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) on the November 3, 1997 episode of Raw is War as part of its newly relaunched Light Heavyweight division at the age of 18, wrestling under the Ring name Águila. This period included a match with Taka Michinoku at WrestleMania XIV for the Light Heavyweight Championship. He had a high-flying match with Michinoku during Extreme Championship Wrestling's 1999 Cyberslam event before capturing the WWF Light Heavyweight title from Gillberg on his 'debut' as Essa Ríos during February 13, 2000 edition of Sunday Night Heat. His reign was a short-lived one, as he would lose the title to Dean Malenko a few weeks later. During his time as Essa Ríos, he was managed by Lita who would often repeat Ríos's finishing moves on wrestlers he had just beaten after a match. He and Lita had a feud with Eddie Guerrero and Chyna which led to a European title match between Ríos and then-champion Guerrero at Backlash 2000, which Ríos lost. Ríos' partnership with Lita ended sometime later after an angry Ríos attacked Lita because he had lost a match. It was there that the Hardy Boyz came to Lita's rescue and feuded with him briefly, with Lita becoming their protégé. Ríos lapsed into obscurity but did have a brief feud with Kurt Angle that culminated in a main event match on Sunday Night Heat before once again only making occasional appearances. Having been off TV for months, Ríos started accepting Japanese bookings in 2001. Asistencia Asesoría Y Administración (2001–2008) After being released in 2001, he returned to Mexico for several years before working in AAA as part of the LLL storyline. Águila made a comeback to the United States in 2004 as part of Team AAA/Mexico in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling with Abismo Negro, Juventud Guerrera, Héctor Garza and Heavy Metal. He competed in TNA as part of the X Division, even challenging A.J. Styles for the TNA X Division Championship, until July 2004. He soon returned to Mexico, however, continuing his feud with El Zorro and forming "X-team" with Juventud Guerrera and Charly Manson. In 2005, he jumped to Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre as a member of Los Perros del Mal which was led by Héctor Garza and Perro Aguayo, Jr. who had jumped from AAA in the past. When Perro Aguayo, Jr. left CMLL in the fall of 2008, Mr. Águila left the promotion with him to help for the Perros del Mal Producciones. Los Invasores (2010–2014) On May 16, 2010, Mr. Águila returned to CMLL, interfering in a match between Psicosis II and La Sombra, siding with Psicosis II and a group called Los Invasores, the match also saw the return of Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. who ended up siding with CMLL in their war against the outsider group. CMLL later held a press conference announcing that they would hold a special Sin Salida event on June 6, 2010 that would center around the Los Invasores vs. CMLL storyline. During the press conference it was revealed that Mr. Águila and Héctor Garza were the co-leaders of Los Invasores. At the July 16, 2010 Super Viernes, Mr. Águila and Héctor Garza defeated the team of La Sombra and Volador, Jr. to win the CMLL World Tag Team Championship. By virtue of holding the CMLL World Tag Team Championship, Mr. Águila participated in the 2010 Universal Championship tournament. He was part of "Block B" that competed on the August 6, 2010 Super Viernes show where he was eliminated from the tournament when he lost to La Máscara in the first round. On November 2, 2010, Águila and Garza lost the CMLL World Tag Team Championship to Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Último Guerrero. On December 3, 2010, at Sin Piedad 2010 Águila had his trademark hair shaved off after being defeated by Rey Bucanero in a Lucha de Apuesta. On June 20, 2012, Águila formed the Los Depredadores del Aire ("The Flying Predators") stable with Black Warrior and Volador, Jr. Two days later, Los Depredadores del Aire defeated Los Reyes de la Atlantida (Atlantis, Delta and Guerrero Maya, Jr.) to win the Mexican National Trios Championship. They lost the title back to Los Reyes de la Atlantida on October 30, 2012. Águila, this time teaming with Los Invasores members Kraneo and Psicosis II, regained the title from Los Reyes de la Atlantida on December 16, 2012. In the fall of 2012 Los Invasores began a feud against the CMLL World Trios Champions El Bufete del Amor ("The Law of Love"; Marco Corleone, Maximo and Rush). The two teams fought several occasions with El Bufete's CMLL World Trios Chamipnship on the line, while Los Invasores Mexican National Trios Championship being passed over compared to the more prestigious CMLL title. Mr. Águila was forced to team up with Máximo for the 2013 Torneo Nacional de Parejas Increibles ("National Incredible Pairs Tournament"), a tag team tournament teaming up wrestlers who would never team up otherwise, often because they are rivals, would be forced to work together. Mr. Águila and Máximo lost to the team of Máscara Dorada and Mephisto even though they were able to put their differences aside for one night. On June 30, Los Invasores lost the Mexican National Trios Championship to La Máscara, Rush and Titán. On July 19 at Infierno en el Ring, Águila lost his hair to Shocker in a ten-man steel cage Lucha de Apuestas. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Moonsault :*450 splash *'Tag teams and stables' :*Los Perros Del Mal *'Managers' :*Lita (WWF) (2000) :*Antonio Peña (AAA) (2001) Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **Mexican National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Héctor Garza **CMLL World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Héctor Garza and Perro Aguayo, Jr. **Mexican National Trios Championship (3 times) – with Damian 666 and Halloween (1) and Black Warrior and Volador, Jr. (1), and Kraneo and Psicosis II (1) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'446' of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **America's X Cup (2004) – with Juventud Guerrera, Abismo Negro, Héctor Garza and Heavy Metal *'Universal Wrestling Association' **UWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Rookie of the Year (1997) Lucha de Apuesta record See also *Mr. Águila's event history External links * Mr. Águila profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1978 births Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group current roster Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Ireland alumni Category:Pro Wrestling America alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1994 debuts Category:WWF Light Heavyweight Champions Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Libre Azteca alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:Super X Grand Prix Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Union Independent Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:El Club Producciones alumni Category:Kamicazes del Ring alumni Category:Leyendas Inmortales de la Lucha Libre alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite current roster Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Duvandi alumni Category:Promociones HUMO alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni